


一期一会

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 冒险, 夏日奇遇, 小男孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 关于两个男孩在某个夏天的一场相遇。没头没尾的冒险与没头没尾的感情。





	一期一会

-

提伯尔特站在货架前，手里捏着一张皱皱巴巴的钞票。尽管在他出发之前，奶妈已经揪着他的耳朵要他把要买的食用油和调料的种类、品牌重复多次，路边的野花、河里的鸭子和天边的云还是令男孩把家里布置的任务抛到了九霄云外。于是他只得在货架前徘徊，目光在外包装看起来完全一样的各种调料之间游移，不知道选哪一个才是正确的答案。

正当他索性破罐子破摔，抬手打算随便选一个的时候，他听见走道尽头传来一阵骚动。有人在奔跑，有人在追赶；那奔跑的脚步声只变得越发急促。紧接着提伯尔特听见柔软的鞋底与地面摩擦产生刺耳的呲啦声，紧接着跑动的声音向他而来，越来越近。他抬起头，看见一个穿着紫色衣服的男孩在他这一排的货架拐过弯，正巧向他冲来。

劳驾！男孩冲他大喊。

提伯尔特看着男孩越来越近的的面庞。男孩额前的卷发被汗水微微打湿，咧着嘴笑得很大，满脸都是故意违抗陈规的张狂。有一瞬间提伯尔特感觉自己简直是个傻瓜，他出来采购还纠结要买哪种调料有什么意义呢？他完全可以什么都不干，只盯着街边的风景看上一下午。

男孩经过他的时候转头瞥了他一眼，在狭窄的货架之间他们的额头几乎撞上。在提伯尔特还没来得及聚焦的模糊视野中男孩冲他挑了挑眉毛，紧接着他的手腕被攥得生疼，等反应过来的时候男孩已经把他带出去几米远。超市里的商品在他眼前拉出无意义的色彩线条，他只能调整自己的步伐以跟上男孩的速度。所幸男孩跑起来并没有他想象的那么快，他没费多大力气就跟男孩并驾齐驱。

男孩在收款台放开了他，他像个跨栏运动员那样越过因无人值守而放下栏杆的收款通道，当他落地时男孩像个铲球的后卫一样滑到他身边，又一把抓住他的手拉着他跑出了超市。

那边！男孩对他抬了抬下巴，把一辆自行车指给他。提伯尔特骑车除了朱丽叶没带过人，但匆忙之中只能硬着头皮坐上前座。他感觉后座落进了只比朱丽叶稍重一点的重量，条件反射脚一蹬地稳稳地把车骑了出去。超市里冲出人来对着他们大喊大叫，提伯尔特只顾着埋头猛蹬，男孩在他背后喊回去。过不多时喧闹的声音远了，男孩也安静下来，一只手环住他的腰，另一侧的肩膀靠在他的后背上，越过提伯尔特的手臂下方把拎在手上、塞在兜里的东西陆陆续续扔进车筐。提伯尔特这才来得及细看，男孩扔到他前面车筐里的是一盒糖、一包烟、几瓶他叫不上名字的酒和几包零食。

一半归你，一半归我。男孩两只手都环在提伯尔特的腰上，在提伯尔特身前握住，脸靠在他背上小声说。提伯尔特听到他的嗓子有点沙哑，显然是刚才呐喊过度造成的。他们两个都出了一身的汗，在迎面而来的风中倍感凉爽。

为什么带上我？提伯尔特问。

因为我不会骑自行车。男孩语调粘连，懒散地回答道。他微微抬头，肩膀仍靠在他背上。我总得找个人带我。

那你怎么知道我会？

我不知道你会，我只是觉得你可能会。再说了，你不是一直想做点出格的事情吗？

你认识我？

我今天才第一次见你，但你的压抑和压抑和不满可全写在脸上。

提伯尔特的左手松开车把，下意识摸了摸脸。

好好骑车！把酒打翻了你可得负责的。

明明你根本没买这些酒。提伯尔特腹诽，不过现在可不是讲道理的时候。

我们去哪？他乖乖把手放回车把，问道。

现在开始随便你。前面左拐或者右拐，要么就沿着这条路一路向东也可以。

那我们出城去。提伯尔特用力一拨车把，拐进了狭窄的巷口。顺带一提，我叫提伯尔特。

茂丘西奥，很高兴认识你。

-

茂丘西奥指挥提伯尔特在荒郊野外一通乱骑，直到提伯尔特筋疲力尽，说什么也不肯载着他继续在田野中穿行。

好吧，那就在这停下吧。茂丘西奥无奈地耸肩，在提伯尔特停稳前跳下来，冲过去把零食和烟抱在怀里。剩下的你拿！

提伯尔特瞪了他一眼，把糖揣进兜里，提起那几瓶酒。

别把酒摔了！

这么担心的话你来拿啊？

茂丘西奥没有还嘴，给他指了个方向说去那个废弃的桥洞下面歇着吧，顺带把晚饭解决了。

提伯尔特当然没有意见。没有比筋疲力尽之后补充能量更能吸引他的了。他以付出了力气为由从茂丘西奥那里抢来了一多半的零食，又觉得过意不去，把所有的糖都塞给茂丘西奥。

茂丘西奥瞥了他一眼，扭过头不看他，自顾自往嘴里扔着糖豆。

等他们解决完各自的那一份之后，外面的光线已经开始黯淡。提伯尔特走出桥洞，从干涸的河道爬上以前的岸边，站在那里看向西边的天际。他在城市里长大，还没见过太阳落进地平线下的样子。他眼中的落日就像一个生得不能再生的溏心蛋，早已没了太阳发光发热的炽烈，只慢吞吞地滑过一片又一片颜色或深或浅或鲜艳或灰暗的云，缓缓掉进地下。那场面并没有他自己所想象的那么壮美，反倒平淡而自然，却让他觉得这就是落日该有的样子。

茂丘西奥站在他身边，没有说话。一直到天空彻底黑下来，他才开口。

今晚就在这里过夜吧？

好。你想点篝火吗？

为什么不呢？

提伯尔特看到茂丘西奥面庞模糊的轮廓转向他，虽然只是初识，他已经能想象出茂丘西奥脸上跃跃欲试的笑。就像个疯子，他想。可他竟觉得这小疯子有点意思。

你有打火机，对吧？我去拣些柴火，待会儿你来点火。

等等，你怎么知道我有打火机？

我不知道——开玩笑的，一个敢从超市偷烟出来的人还能没有打火机？

提伯尔特笑着拍了拍茂丘西奥的肩膀，在夜色中趁机摸了把落在肩膀上的茂丘西奥的头发。茂丘西奥的一头卷发看起来虽蓬乱，摸上去却打理得十分柔顺；提伯尔特去拣干草的时候悄悄闻了闻自己的手指，隐约能闻到一点点清香。

这小子还挺讲究。

他们点了一小簇篝火，茂丘西奥开了瓶酒，递给提伯尔特。喝吗？

提伯尔特没喝过酒，在宴席上看舅舅和来宾一边谈笑一边大口饮酒也没觉得有什么，接过酒瓶就往嘴里灌。紧接着辛辣的感觉溢满了他的口腔和喉咙，呛得他直咳嗽，甚至还有酒涌进了鼻腔。他狼狈地咳着，含混不清地命令茂丘西奥把酒拿回去。茂丘西奥笑得不能自已，然后他手上一轻，听见茂丘西奥在大笑中断断续续地问，你没喝过酒啊？

当然……当然没有。

提伯尔特可算是让自己平复下来，尽管他也没能在平静中待上多久。茂丘西奥在篝火上点了根烟，只吸了一口烟就被呛出了鼻涕，其狼狈程度和刚才的提伯尔特不相上下。

这一次轮到提伯尔特捧腹大笑了，你没抽过烟？

以前抽过，茂丘西奥的嗓子更哑了，只是我没想到随手抓的这包这么烈！

你别找借口！

咳咳……是真的！

-

桥洞下生硬的地面让他们一夜都没有睡好，天刚亮茂丘西奥就醒了，也惊醒了提伯尔特。

今天我们去哪？茂丘西奥问。

我不知道，提伯尔特说，总之我不想回去。

我也是。

提伯尔特迈上自行车，上来吧？

你先骑上。茂丘西奥又在笑了，提伯尔特不知道他在打什么主意，但还是照做了。

茂丘西奥一路小跑赶上提伯尔特，然后三步并作两步，跳上自行车，扶着提伯尔特的肩膀站在后座上。

感觉还不错！他说。

提伯尔特不想理他。

继续前进！

提伯尔特视野上方出现了一只手，直指前方。这小疯子还真把自己当船长了。不知怎的，提伯尔特开始有点喜欢他了。

你是维罗纳本地人？他随口问道。

不是，我父母有事出去了，把我扔在亲王家过暑假。你也不是本地的吧？

对，我也是被送到这里过暑假的。

那咱们还挺像。

提伯尔特还没来得及问茂丘西奥更多东西，就听见背后有人在喊他的名字。他想回头看，但自行车的前轮顺着他手臂摆动的趋势一扭，两个人的重心一下子偏离了原位，一个重心不稳摔在了地上。

茂丘西奥没被车压到，但小腿火辣辣地疼。他管不了那么多，手忙脚乱地扶起车，伸出手想拉提伯尔特起来。他看到地上突然多出一条巨大的影子，紧接着提伯尔特低着头，嗫嚅道：

舅舅……

-

提伯尔特那一年的暑假提前结束了。他被舅舅扯着胳膊领回了家，被禁足直到坐火车回去自己家的那一天。朱丽叶被朋友叫出去玩、只留提伯尔特一人在家时，他时常坐在窗边发呆，看云在天上缓慢地动，想着茂丘西奥跟他说过的话。小疯子直到最后才与他坦诚相待，那之前基本都只是满嘴胡话：提伯尔特不相信他以前真抽过烟，更不觉得他只是为了找人骑自行车才带上自己。可他至少有一点说对了，那就是提伯尔特想要逆反却始终没能做到。

——正因如此，与茂丘西奥一起疯狂的那短短不到一天的时间，是提伯尔特这个夏天最耀眼的回忆；它太过灿烂耀眼，甚至能够照亮之后提伯尔特因为被禁足而显得灰暗沉闷的一个多星期。

提伯尔特最后的希望是坐火车回去的那一天，或许他能碰巧看到茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥也是从其他的地方来的，或许他会出现在站台上、甚至跟他同乘一趟车……想到这个可能性，提伯尔特手掌冰凉，手心却全是汗。他心不在焉地拥抱了朱丽叶，与她道别，然后在靠窗的位置坐下迫切地向站台张望。

哪怕仅仅一瞬间也好，只要能看到茂丘西奥，他就……提伯尔特想不出他看到茂丘西奥能做些什么，但总之他想看到茂丘西奥，或许在心里或者当面跟他正式道个别，这样这个夏天也能结束得全无遗憾。

他从来没觉得火车发车的时间来临得如此之快。他听见汽笛鸣响，不断有人从车门跳回站台，站台上的人开始对着火车挥手。提伯尔特感觉眼睛酸痛，他的目光在人群中不断扫视过他在今天看过很多次的脸，可就是没有他熟悉的那一张。他终究还是没有看到茂丘西奥。

提伯尔特几乎快要以为与茂丘西奥共度的那十几个小时是他的一场梦了。


End file.
